


Blanket of Snow

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga Outakes [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe watches the snow fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket of Snow

He'd been up all night.  He couldn't sleep so he sat in his favourite chair plucking the strings of his guitar.  Snow fell outside his window, cocooning them in a blanket of white.  He knew Fiona would be thrilled when she woke, she had been hoping it would snow for Solstice and Christmas. 

 There were very few things that could turn a thousand plus year old Immortal into a child but snow at Solstice was one. For Fiona, anyway.  He knew she would be out in the snow as soon as she was up. There would be a snowman with one of his scarves around his neck and a battered old fedora on it icy head. And if someone looked close enough, they would see a snow angel just out of sight of anyone who would casually looked.


End file.
